


Getting What You Wished For

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Threesome, Virginity Kink, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: The fact that their parents weren't there for Peter's eighteenth birthday was pretty shitty. Fortunately, Peter had two amazing older brothers who had already scheduled their days way in advanced to be home with Peter on his big day.





	Getting What You Wished For

The fact that their parents weren't there for Peter's eighteenth birthday was pretty shitty. Fortunately, Peter had two amazing older brothers who had already scheduled their days way in advanced to be home with Peter on his big day.

His birthday was everything Peter wanted it to be, despite the fact that Wade had attempted to make the cup cakes himself. They came out concave and somehow green which left the boy pouting and a little heart broken until Peter gave him a giant smile and hug. Eddie had already planned for exactly this catastrophe and waited until they were done telling Wade how loved he was in spite of being a clumsy idiot to pull out the cupcakes he bought while Peter was at school.

With a candle burning in its center, Eddie and Wade held out a single cupcake to Peter as they sang to him and cheered.

“Happy Birthday, Pete!” Eddie smile.

“Happy Birth-mas, Pee-wee!” Wade said.

Peter rolled his eyes and blew out his candle. How he loved to hate his big brothers.

“What did ya wish for, Petey?” Wade asked, batting his eyes oh-so innocently.

“New brothers,” Peter scowled and then immediately laughed, giving himself away. What Peter had actually wished for involved the things he'd seen through the crack in Eddie's bedroom door. On the nights when Peter pretended to be asleep, he watched Wade sneak from their room and down the hall to Eddie's. The nights when their parents didn't come home, because they were stuck at the lab.

“And after all the trouble I went to with those cupcakes,” Wade sighed.

“All the trouble you went to?” Eddie scowled. “I had to walk all the way to the store while you two were asleep and carry them all the way back here so that Peter wouldn't be disappointed when you screwed it up.”

Wade's mouth gaped. “Why I never! Do you hears these lies, Peter?”

“Oh I believe it.”

Wade pouted and Peter reached a hand out to him. “It's that thought that counts,” Peter assured him. “I know you really tried, Wade.”

“Tried harder than jock-strap over there.”

“So, Peter?” Eddie waggled his eyebrows at Wade. “What _did_ you wish for?”

Peter blushed, he sat up, pulling himself away from Wade. “You know I can't tell you.”

“Aw, Petey. You can tell us,” Wade coaxed.

“Was it anything like this?” Eddie stood up from his chair and walked around the table. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Wade's tongue very visible as it slipped out to probe Wade's willing mouth. The middle brother moaned, pulling Eddie in closer.

Peter swallowed. Then he licked his lips. He was already getting hard just watching them and he shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable. “I've seen you two before,” he admitted quietly.

“I know it makes us assholes, but we meant for you to,” Eddie said a bit sheepishly.

“You want in?” Wade grinned.

Eddie was a whining, panting mess. His vocabulary had been reduced to nothing more than expletives and his brothers' names. Peter, on top of him, watched with amazement as his older brother came undone.

“You sure you're a virgin, Petey?” Wade teased, sitting beside them. “You sure know how to give it to him. Then again, Eddie's a natural bottom. He always cries like this to have a dick shoved up his ass.”

“I'm not crying,” Eddie argued, but his statement ended in a whimper.

Wade massaged Peter's shoulders like he was preparing him for a boxing match. “Listen, kiddo. If you don't blow your load soon, our little Eddie is going combust. If Eddie's not man enough for you just say the word and we'll switch.”

“Fuck you, Wade.”

“No, this is great,” Peter panted. “Oh my god, it's amazing. You're amazing, Eddie.”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Eddie groaned. “See Wade, I'm amazing.”

“Careful, Pete. He's a slut for praise,” Wade cautioned.

“He is?”

“Uh huh, tell him what a good boy he is and you'll see.”

“Shut up, Wade,” Eddie groaned. “I'm trying to get dicked down over here and you're distracting him.”

Grinning, Peter decided to test his brother a little. He moaned, “Oh, Eddie, you feel so good around my cock.”

“Fuck, Pete, don't I'll-”

“Do it for me, Eddie. Show me how you cum,” Peter coaxed. “Be a good boy for me. I know you can do it.”

“Oh my- _fuck_ Pete- Peter!” Eddie babbled, cumming all over himself.

“See, I told ya,” Wade laughed. “Shit, you're so pretty when you cum, Eddie.”

Eddie whimpered, looking like he might pass out.

“You said I could fuck you next right, Wade?” Peter asked batting innocent eyes.

“Oh, I see.” Wade grinned. “You're saving that hot load for your favorite big brother.”

“Hey! I'm the favorite,” Eddie protested.

Peter gave him a sweet little kiss. “I love both of you assholes.”

Wade barked a laughed. “We're raising him so well.”

Carefully shifting positions, Wade took Eddie's place on his back with Peter sitting between his legs.

“Be gentle with me,” Wade fluttered his flashes. “I'm only a maid.”

Peter snorted. “Yeah, sure.”

Peter pinned his brother down with a hand on his shoulder. He took his cock in his hand and lined himself up with Wade's hole.

“Wait!” Wade screeched.

Peter froze, staring at his brother.

“Aren't you gonna romance me first? Eddie got romanced.” Wade fluttered his lashes again.

Peter rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed despite knowing that Wade was not so secretly the most needy of them all. He bent low and gave his brother a sweet kiss, enjoying the moment when Wade's fake, over the top, moaning turned to the real thing.

Eddie tapped his shoulder and Peter sat up, letting his brother take over. He put a gentle hand on Wade's cheek, keeping his head turned to one side where Peter could see their tongues flick out to tangle together. Deciding that Wade seemed satisfied with the amount of attention he was getting, Peter tried again, pressing the head of his cock to Wade's hole.

“Remember, nice and slow, Pete,” Eddie reminded him. He and Wade both blinked up at him and Peter felt his cheeks turning pink. “Let him feel all of him and have some time to adjust.”

“Eddie, fuck,” Wade groaned. “Yes, direct our little virgin top. He's so cute.”

Peter pushed slowly, gently, just as Eddie told him to. Heat and pressure built low in his groin as Wade tossed his head back, mouth falling open as he was filled. Silenced for only a moment, Wade started babbling.

“Oh my god, Pete, give it to me. Fucking fuck me, baby brother- give me that virgin cock. I want your barely-legal cum in my ass.”

“Shit, Wade. Don't scare him off. We just got him here,” Eddie complained.

But his brother's nonsensical babbling only spurred Peter on. He gave it to him faster, digging his knees into the bed to really give it him.

“That's is baby,” Wade moaned. “Fucking fuck me- come on, Pete. Holy fucking tits. Fucking son of a-”

Wrapping a hand around Wade's throat, Eddie pulled him back into a kiss that was no less vocal as Wade moaned around Eddie's tongue. Peter watched the two of them, one hand digging fingers into Wade's hip as he fucked into him. Inspired, Peter paused in his fucking Wade's ass to bend down and swipe his tongue over where his brothers' lips met. They both moaned, obediently pausing, mouths parted just so as Peter slipped his tongue between their touching lips in a filthy mockery of a kiss.

He left them both moaning to wrap his hands around Wade's hips, thrusting faster, pounding him deep. Wade's moans sounded like the broken off words that he couldn't quiet form through a haze of pleasure.

Getting closer, Peter couldn't help moaning himself. “Fuck, Wade. Feel so good around my cock.”

“Give it to him, Peter. Fill him up,” Eddie encouraged. He sat up, giving Peter a kiss. “It's what that cum slut wants. He needs to feel your cum leaking out of him all night long.”

Peter groaned, body shuddering. He forgot how to breathe, floating, feeling his cum filling up Wade's ass.

“Oh God fuck- Peter- fucking fuck,” Wade panted, every gasp of breath an expletive. Eddie's hand pumped his cock until he was shooting across his own skin.

Peter shivered as Eddie helped him pull himself out of Wade before it could become uncomfortable. He went to lay down beside Wade and was pulled into his brother's side. He saw Eddie getting pulled down on the other side of him.

“That was amazing,” Wade said, glazed eyes turned up toward the ceiling. “This is why incest is illegal. They don't want us to have this.”

“I don't think that's why, Wade,” Eddie laughed. He smiled at Peter. “Did you get what you wished for, Pete?”

“Oh yeah,” Peter grinned. “As long as we can keep doing this.”

Wade laughed. “Kiddo, this is _all_ we do when the 'rents aren't home, which is always. Someone has to love us.”

“Don't make is sad, Wade,” Eddie said.

“What's sad? We all know my ass is the best birthday present a boy could hope for. Did you have a good time visiting my colon, Peter?”

“I hope you don't mind if I take up permanent residence.”

“Hey!” Eddie pouted. “What about me?”

“Don't worry big guy,” Wade slapped Eddie's bare chest. “I think Petey Jr. is the type to do some traveling. He's certainly big enough for the both of us.”

Blushing, Peter buried his face against Wade's shoulder.

“Aw, cute.” Wade booped the end of his nose. “Now, I'd like to point out a massive issue with the plot here. Eddie's ass doesn't have cum in it and he's going to start thinking that nobody loves him.”

Peter laughed. “I think I can do something about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
